


Warm kisses from your cold lips

by Evil_Keshi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Keshi/pseuds/Evil_Keshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death didn't come to him on the train. This time though, he knows he won't make it. The plane will crash with him, with <i>them</i>, because wherever Steve goes, Bucky's never far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm kisses from your cold lips

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Bucky doesn't fall but crashes the plane with Steve. I hope you will enjoy this short story ! Feel free to drop a comment, I'd love to know what you think about it ;)

  


Bucky doesn't fall.

He does get thrown off the train and holds onto the metal handle for dear life as the snowy scenery flies under him, mountain rocks and endless chasms, but then Steve reaches out for him, desperate as he screams:

"Grab my hand !"

And Bucky tries. He's terrified that he won't make it, he already feels like he is falling and the last thing he'll ever see will probably be Steve's face, mirror of his own terror, blue eyes filling with tears as he watches his best friend fall and fall and...

Bucky grabs his hand. They fall back inside the train, Steve on his back, keeping Bucky pressed against his chest, afraid to let go just yet. They are shaking, bodies quivering uncontrollably, hearts hammering in their chests, fear still wandering on the edge of their minds. But then, Bucky suddenly laughs, although it sounds more like a strangled sob, and hides his face into Steve's blue uniform. He's not dead yet.

  


  


Death didn't come to him on the train. This time though, he knows he won't make it. The plane will crash with him, with _them_ , because wherever Steve goes, Bucky's never far.

"There's one parachute left, Buck. Take it and jump. You'll be fine, I'll just..."

"Shut up." Bucky growls, fighting the urge to shake Steve for his stupidity. "I already told you: not without you. Punk."

Steve briefly closes his eyes but Bucky can tell there must be despair in them, just like before, on that train; he knows that Steve doesn't want him to die, that he'd gladly take his place and save him, but... Bucky knew that he wouldn't survive the war. Somehow, the prospect of dying here, by Steve's side, doesn't seem too frightening. After all, something has already died in him after Azzano and Austria. Dying now doesn't seem too big a sacrifice.

  


  


When Steve crashes the plane into the ice, the sheer force of the impact sends them both flying backwards and Bucky whimpers in pain when his skull collides with a metal beam and his left arm twists with a sickening crack when he harshly lands on the floor. He doesn't move anymore, already feeling the intense cold seeping under his blue coat and only half-heartedly fighting the darkness lingering near his conscience.

He hears more than he sees someone crawl up to him and next thing he knows, Steve is there to hold him tightly in his strong arms.

"So..." Bucky says softly, exhaustion audible in his voice. "This is where it ends, right ?"

"Guess so..."

"I knew I'd die when you did. 've always known. I'm glad."

Steve doesn't say a thing but Bucky doesn't think he imagines the way the grip around him tightens the slightest bit. It's so cold. He shivers, almost nothing at first, but after a little while his whole body starts shaking and he can feel Steve's too, as if he was still a tiny boy that the wind could knock over.

"You cold, Steve ?" he mumbles, teeth chattering.

"Yeah... Yeah, Buck, I am."

"R... Remember when you were small ?" Bucky stammers. "An eternity ago... When you were s... sick, I'd hold you tight and keep you w... warm. Funny, r... right ? How we always end up t... there ?"

The chuckle he gets out of Steve is low, tired, and Bucky wants to tell him that it will be okay, that he's here with him, that he doesn't have to be afraid of what's coming. But Steve was always the braver one, so he probably doesn't need Bucky to say the words. Instead, Bucky rambles on, hoping to lull Steve to sleep like he used to when they shared the same bed during the cold winters.

"Was always staring at you..." he whispers. "Was afraid you'd disappear i... if I blinked. And I wanted... I wanted..."

Silence. He never told Steve what he is about to tell him. But it can't hurt now, they have both reached the end of the line anyway. Yet he remains silent a while longer, conscious enough to realise that he can't feel his toes anymore, and the silence stretches on as he tries to gather his thoughts.

"Bucky... ?"

Steve sounds so scared. Afraid to say his name and break the silence, in case... in case Bucky doesn't answer. It would be the end. Not yet. _Please, not just yet __._

"I'd stare at you." Bucky's voice is barely audible. "Stare and stare b... but... I never dared to k... kiss you. How I wanted to, though... How I wanted to..."

Steve's arms wrap around him even more tightly and Bucky can hear his breathing hitch, a sound that used to announce an asthma attack and Bucky can't help but worry, even though he knows that Steve doesn't have asthma anymore, even though he's aware that this is the end, so it shouldn't matter how they leave.

"S... Stevie ?" he tries.

His friend shuffles next to him, slowly, gingerly, and Steve gathers the last remains of strength he has to press Bucky against him, lay him down on top of his body so that he can close his arms around his waist. Bucky's left arm should hurt and yet, he can't feel it anymore. Neither does he the right one. His fingertips must be blue by now.

"Kiss me." Steve whispers against his cold lips. "K... Kiss me for every... every time I didn't dare to e... either."

Bucky smiles faintly as he closes his eyes, and he gently places his mouth on Steve's, soft and cold but yet so warm in the middle of all this ice, ice freezing the lonely tear that runs down his cheek and screams at him for being too late, ice on Steve's uniform that he tries to clutch in his clumsy hands, ice in his blood.

He wants to sleep.

He really wants to sleep.

Really... wants to...

"B... Bucky ?"

The silence is deafening.

"Bucky ?" Steve tries again, more pressing.

No answer. Just a body hardening in the cold, and Steve bites back a sob while he tucks his best guy against him, rests his chin on top of Bucky's skull and gently places Bucky's head on his chest, where his heart is fighting for a few more beats.

"It's okay." he whispers, slowly running a hand through Bucky's dark hair where tiny ice crystals have constellated like a crown of pale little stars. "It's okay, Buck... I'll keep you warm, now."

  



End file.
